Facing GateGhoul Baban
"Facing GateGhoul Baban" to misja w grze Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Zigotońska Królowa, Kharma, zebrała wielu Zigotońskich bojowników, usunęła ich dusze, oraz sprzedała je w swym pakcie z diabłem. Teraz są oni spaczonymi sługusami mrocznego władcy!" Misja ta jest fabularna i ma duże znaczenie dla fabuły. Jest to pierwsza bitwa w serii, w której walczy się nie tylko z dziełami zła, a z samym demonem. Przeciwnikiem jest potężny stwór Baban, oraz jego mali poddani (w których zmienił Zigotonów). Pozornym dowódcą wroga jest znany już od dawna wojownik: Makoton, teraz zwany generałem Scorpitonem. Nieustannie pragnie zemsty za śmierć ukochanej. Po przejściu jej nie może ona zostać powtórzona. Fabuła Odkąd Aiton zginęła na Pustyni Tamaran jej ukochany, Makoton, szukał sposobności do zemsty na Pataponach. Jednak sam nie mógł nic dokonać. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał, że królowa Zigotonów, Kharma, jest gotowa oddać rasę Zigotonów demonom w zamian za siły, które pozwolą pokonać Pataponów. To właśnie szansa dla Makotona. Zdradził generała Gonga, aby ten nie wygrał i nie zatrzymał najeźdźców. Gong zginął. Zapadła decyzja o pakcie z diabłem. Na to czekał Makoton. Oddał się demonowi Babanowi i otrzymał wielkie siły oraz wsparcie owego demona. Przybrawszy nowe imię, Scorpitona, jest już gotów na powzięcie zemsty... Taktyka *Misja ta może być trudna dla niezbyt dobrych graczy (lub dla słabo rozwiniętych armii). *Należy zabrać jakieś jednostki defensywne (Tateponów lub Dekaponów). Są bardzo ważne podczas walki z Babanem. *Scorpitona nie da się zabić, aż do końca misji. Wcześniej ma zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. **Generała będzie się dało zabić dopiero, gdy Baban zginie. *Przeczytaj artykuł o Babanie, aby lepiej poznać metody walki z nim. *Naładowane Ataki Tateponów są bardzo efektywne. *Baban jest odporny na wszelkie Efekty Statusu. Nie warto się na nie nastawiać. **Da się go tylko Podpalić, ale i tak niewiele to daje. *Można spróbować złapać odpowiedni rytm, by bronić się w momencie, gdy Baban atakuje (robi to on bez przygotowania). *Jeśli chcemy walczyć defensywnie, możemy zacząć grać ChakaChaka, aby obronić się przed gradem ataków wroga (zwłaszcza warto to robić podczas walki z Babanem). *Do atakowanie jednocześnie Babana i Scorpitona można wziąść Megaponów (uwaga: nie da się zabić generała zbyt szybko). Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu Pataponom wyjdzie naprzeciw sam Scorpiton oraz jego słudzy: oddział Tatetonów (Zigotońskich Tateponów) orazYariponwłóczników.thumb|Scorpiton na czele oddziału Yaritonów Scorpiton: Żałosne Patapony! Cóż wam zabrało tyle czasu?! Dałem swą duszę Lordowi Babanowi w zamian za tą moc... Ty zabiłeś Aiton... I ja teraz dokonam pomsty za nią! (Uwaga: Scorpiton w grze nie mówi "her", czyli nią, tylko "him", czyli niego. Jakby Aiton był mężczyzną i jego przyjacielem. Patrząc jednak na japońskie słowo "ai", znaczące "kochać", oraz wspominanie w następnych częściach Aiton jako jego ukochanej, należy uznać to za błąd tłumaczy.) Bitwa zacznie się od starcia z tymi przeciwnikami. Scorpiton będzie atakował od tyłu (stojąc za swymi sługusami), zaś pozostali będą go bronić (zadawać będą niższe obrażenia, ale trudniej ich ubić). Należy pokonać piechurów jak najszybciej. Jeśli dotrzymają do przybycia Babana, to potem trudno ich będzie zabić, a będą znacząco przeszkadzać. Po krótkiej walce ujrzymy nadciągającą mackowatą bramę: to sam tytułowy Baban...thumb|Baban, a za nim Scorpiton Scorpiton: Lordzie Babanie! Proszę! Pozwól mi, Scorpitonowi, zająć się tym! Baban: ...Ocza...te...bredzu bredzu...mniam mniam...łyk... Scorpiton: T''ak, mój panie! Zrozumiano!'' Już po was, Patapońscy głupcy! Lord Baban jest wściekły, będzie miał was na śniadanie! Będziecie się zwijać z bólu! W czasie tej rozmowy Baban stanie w miejscu, zaś Scorpiton będzie atakował zza jego pleców. Po chwili demon zacznie atakować swymi oczami. Od czasu do czasu któreś z jego oczu strzela, zadając niskie obrażenia i traktując Efektami Statusu trafionych żołnierzy. Jedno oko niewiele złego robi, ale strzela oczami bardzo często, całymi seriami. Jeśli mamy delikatną armię, należy zacząć grać ChakaChaka, aby się chronić. Baban jest bardzo wytrzymały, więc dopiero po długim czasie zacznie się dalsza rozmowa... Gdy Baban osłabnie, zacznie pękać i dymić, tracić kolory oraz ciemnieć. Ponadto powie co nieco... Baban: ...Neh heh heh... burk...źle...naprawdę źle... Scorpiton: Czy Lord Baban traci moc?! Nie może być! Nie może być! Nie pozwolę na to! Choć brzmi to optymistycznie dla Pataponów, Baban nie mówi tego, gdy blisko mu do śmierci, tylko gdy straci około połowy Zdrowia. Trzeba będzie jeszcze przez dość długi czas się z nim bić... Dopiero po długim czasie zacznie konać... Scorpiton: Lordzie Babannnn! Baban: ...Tera, tera...niedobrze...Wy wstrętni, wstrętni głupcy... Z tymi słowami Baban skona. Scorpiton pozostanie sam. Wciąż będzie atakował, choć bardzo łatwo go od tej pory zabić.thumb|Umierający Scorpiton Scorpiton: Nie... Nie... Moja... Moja dusza... (Umierając) Aiton... Boję się... Możemy się już nigdy nie spotkać... Gdy zginie z głośnym jękiem, misja zostanie skończona. Idąc do przodu Pataponi zabiorą też cenną czapkę, która pozostanie po Scorpitonie. Rozmowy Po przejściu tej misji czeka nas rozmówka z kapłanką Meden i jej pomocnikiem Yariponem... Meden: Wygląda na to, że bramo-bestia była nieznaczącym wysłannikiem... słabym demonem... Chwila, co jeśli ten wielki diabeł, wskrzeszony przez Kharmę... Yaripon: ...jest potworny na tyle, by niemalże zniszczyć świat? Monstrum, Gorl... Meden: Przeklęci... Ledwie stoję, słuchając co mówię... Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden:'' O Wielki (imię gracza)... Proszę, poprowadź nas do Krańca Świata.'' Jeśli za oddziaływanie zła nad Kharmą odpowiada rzeczywiście legendarny Gorl, musisz się spieszyć! Cały Świat jest stawką! Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja